1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices and image recording apparatus comprising the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A known image recording apparatus may be a single-function device, such as a printer, a copy machine, a facsimile machine, or a multi-function device configured to perform a plurality of functions, such as any combination of a printer function, a copier function, a scanner function, and a facsimile function. The known image recording apparatus includes and display panel which includes a crystal liquid panel. The known image recording apparatus also includes a mechanism configured to adjust a tilt angle of the display portion and to maintain a selected angle of the display portion.
The display panel is configured to be accommodated in a tray having an upwardly open structure when the display panel is in a horizontal position. The display panel includes a cam which is coaxial with a rotary shaft positioned at a base end of the display panel, and has recessed portions formed at its periphery at predetermined intervals. The tray includes a lever therein, which is rotatable about a shaft which is parallel to the rotary shaft and extends horizontally. A roller for locking the display panel in a selected position is positioned at an end of the lever. The lever is urged by a helical spring, such that the roller contacts the periphery of the cam. In this display panel, the roller of the lever readily moves between adjacent recessed portions, and a tilt angle of the display panel may be maintained when the urging force of the helical spring increases because the recessed portions of the cam have a sufficient depth for maintaining the angle of the display panel.
A known display unit includes a touch screen positioned at a front side of the display unit, and a tilt mechanism for the display unit. The tilt mechanism includes a base unit to which a bottom end of the display unit is rotatably supported by a shaft which extends horizontally. The base unit includes a stopper which protrudes from a rear face of the display unit. The stopper is configured to selectively engage and disengage from a rack formed at the base unit. An elastic member, such as a torsion spring, which presses the stopper against the rack, and a disengaging member, such as a push button, which releases the engagement between the stopper and the rack, is positioned at a side face of the stopper.
The known display panel and the known display unit are configured, such that a user adjusts the tilt angle by holding and rotating the display panel or the display unit. If, however, the user applies an excessive amount of force to the display panel or the display unit, or if the user rotates the display panel or the display unit too rapidly, the display panel or the display unit may be damaged. Moreover, the known display panel and the known display unit include a grasping portion positioned on a main body thereof, which the user uses to hold and to rotate the display panel or the display unit. Nevertheless, such a grasping portion increases the size of the display panel or the display unit.